Paparazzi
by Ce.Ce.Li
Summary: My first story about Kelly and Peter and an unexpected surprise..shocking!Hope u'll like it
1. Chapter 1

So… I have been thinking of writing this for a while…just never actually got the time to do it! Not

that I have it right now I am theoretically studying…or I should be anyway.

Enjoy aaaand well if you liked it press that button and let me know. Any suggestion is welcome.

It was a Monday morning and both Kelly and Peter were not required at work until later that afternoon.

Peter had made up a weird excuse to get out of his house that morning, claiming that Josh had left him a message to be at work at 8:00 o'clock, because they had something to discuss about.

And seen it how things weren't going so well lately in their marriage, Paula had decided to just let him go and not ask any further question, also because she was flying to New York that morning, so she had figured that starting a fight this early in the morning would have just ruined everyone's day.

Later on he had met Kelly at a bar that was pretty well hidden from the paparazzi's eyes, they had had breakfast and soon after they had headed home… well at least Kelly had; He, had just followed her, just like he had been doing for the past four months.

**A few hours late in Kelly's couch…**

"_Oh God Kel you know I can't hold up to you when you do that!"_

Kelly who laid on top of his naked body popped herself up to look at him, stopping what she was doing to him to check if he actually wanted her to stop or..

Yeah… no! He definitely was not complaining for real, though putting on a mischievous grin she decided to take up his game.

"_Okay then… I'll stop!" _She got up from him and took with her the blanket they were using, to cover herself up.

Peter slightly taken back by her reaction just laid there watching her; disappointed that she had taken his appreciative remark in the wrong way.

Once she started walking towards the stairs, Peter immediately stood up, and ran after her.

As Kelly sensed him, she stopped and let him grab her from behind.

"_What? I thought you wanted me to stop!"_ She said, trying to hide a smile that was spreading across her face.

"_Oh come on… I was just saying how you make me loose it fast. Sorry honey I didn't mean to offend you! "_

At those words, Kelly turned around to face him; they just stared at each other for fifteen seconds, Kelly pretending to be mad at him had put on a pretty serious face, but it didn't take long for her to burst into laughs unable to hold on to her own game.

At that Peter, _"That was not funny Kel!"_

"Yes it was," She said, while clasping her hands in the back of his neck and giving him her puppy eyes she was undoubtedly sure he wasn't able to resist_. "You're incredibly hot when your _I-am-sorry _face_".

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her in a seductive manner, before assaulting her lips.

He slipped his arms around her waist and started biting her bottom lips sweetly, he knew she loved when he did that, but just as Kelly was about to open her mouth to grant him access he pulled away smiling at her almost disappointed face " see what I meant?.. You were just kissing my chest and I'm already aroused "he was referring to his already hardened erection, which she could obviously feel against her inner thigh.

Kelly smiling looked down and checked for herself "well mister…"she said once she was looking back at him again" _It seems like our friend down there's ready for session number three" she said before giving him a seductive kiss ._

"_Is this (_kiss) _a promise?"_

Peter didn't answer.

He just scooped her up and walked until he had her pinned against the wall moving his kisses from her mouth down her neck and onto her chest.

She moaned under the pleasure.

All this was becoming more and more sexy and Kelly couldn't wait to be connected to her, when she suddenly felt him stop kissing her breasts, and look up at her.

_"What's wrong?" _she asked reading his expression.

He didn't say anything…he just….

He just stood there contemplating her as if she would have been a Greek goddess…

_"What is it?" _she asked again bringing him out of his trance.

_"I love you!" _He said.

Kelly, never mind saying it, was shocked, confused, delighted, hot, excited and scared.

She was feeling a rush of emotions she had never felt all together at the same time in her life.

She was staring back at him, trying to understand from his gaze if he really meant those words…and it actually seemed that way!

Still she was speechless.

Finally breaking the silence Peter started talking again after putting her down and having her standing close tight to him _"You don't have to say anything! I know I surprised you when I said that, but I just realized that that is how I feel and I honestly can't pretend I can go on like this._

_I'm sorry, I don't want you to feel like I'm rushing things here, but I needed you to know this"_

Kelly was just staring at him in awe misty-eyed and, with her hands clasped in the back of his neck.

The finally she was able to break the silence herself not with words though.

She pulled his head to meet her lips with his and the kiss they shared was loving against any possible imagination.

Their tongues were dueling against each other in the most delicate way two lovers could share a kiss.

It wasn't rushed, like most of the kisses they shared.

Their hands weren't roaming over the other's body; they were still, as if they were afraid that one movement could break to peaces the other.

Once they broke apart, Peter was the first one to speak again "Kelly_… I'm going to leave Paula. I just think it's the best for the both of us. And I want…well, I need, to be with you"._

Kelly thought this was the best moment of her life without any doubt.

Though she really couldn't find the words to describe how happy she was, so she just kissed him again, this time close-mouthed, while with her thumb she drew circles on his cheek.

**Later…**

A few hours later, they were both dressed and ready to leave for work, both happy and, well a bit worried about what was to come next.

Peter was mostly concerned about his kids, while Kelly feared Paula.

She knew she would have tried to convince him to stay, and she feared she would have brought up the kids card, one that he would have struggled to walk away from.

"_Ready?" _Peter said, knowing all too well that this wasn't going to be easy.

"_Yeah! Oh and Peter?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I…I love you!"_

"_I know!" _he said. With a tender smile on his face.

At that, she pulled him to her and kissed him straight on the lips.

Once she pulled back "I'm glad you do," she said, and with that, she took his right hand in her left and grabbed the doorknob with her left swinging it open.

In the very moment they felt the fresh air on their faces, they also felt something they definitely did not want to feel right then and there.

Camera Flashes!

They stood there with terrified expression while Gregory Cortellioni, a scandal reporter that Kelly knew all too well, took pictures of them walking out on "public" holding hands.

Peter was the first one to come out of his shocked state and reacted by pulling back Kelly inside the house and shutting the door.

"_What the hell was that?" _Peter asked, knowing all too well the answer

"_He followed us…"_

"_Shit! Hem Peter, you need to go."_

"_But…"_

"_No buts… You go. I'll meet you at work!"_

"_Kelly…"_

"_Peter seriously! I'm sorry I have to be the one to point this out but… you need to talk to your wife as soon as possible, or she's going to find this out on tomorrow's paper"_

Peter looked scared, and confused… he knew he had to talk to his wife… he just didn't want her to find out about his and Kelly's story from the paper.

As much as he didn't love her anymore, he couldn't do this to her.

"_You're right," _he said once he got back to reality _"I'll see you at work!"_

He kissed her goodbye and headed out!

Kelly stood in front of her bedroom's window the all time it took him to drive away and be out of sight.

She then headed downstairs once again, grabbed he purse, her keys and headed out herself to her car.

Once she jumped in and started the engine, she heard he cell phone ringing. A text message.

She nervously searched it inside her purse, slightly angry at whoever was bothering her right in that moment when really all she needed was to be alone for a while.

"Jesus… Where is that damn… oh there it is" She pressed the _read_ button and suddenly a smile appeared on her face.

From: Peter

Txt: I love you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok you guys. This flue comes in handy cause I had the chance to actually carry on with this story.**

**I really appreciated your reviews and once again any suggestion is welcome.**

**PS:I apologise for any mistake I might have made..sooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooorry in andvance.**

**So…here we go again**

* * *

**Friday Morning**

"Come on, come on, pick up the phone…"Peter thought

He had been trying to reach his wife for hours now, and no luck until now!!

Peter was worried sick that at this point she might have learned the news herself; seen it how everyone in New York knew who she was married to, so it was pretty inevitable that someone had pointed her out on the street asking her questions about her husband's affair.

"_Come on...please get the phooone"_

"_Oh hey honey …" _finally Paula picked up her cell phone and answered with an unexpected cheery voice, Peter thought.

"_Hey!! Hem how are you doing there, everything ok?" _said Peter.

His voice was shaky and he actually realized that the fact she apparently didn't know about what was to come was probably worse than if she had found it all out from the paper. Now he obviously had to start from the beginning and the fact that she sounded so happy was not helping him at all!

"_So here we go" _Peter thought once she answered back that she was fine.

He was about to open his mouth and just come out with the news but she spoke up first.

"_How are you honey, are you, okay? Oh and how's Kelly? Is she there? I'd like to say "hi" "_

Peter was totally taken aback. So she already knew?

He did not answer her though! He didn't know what to say to be honest!

"_What are you surprised that I know? Look I've got to tell you; those pictures I saw of you two… They are HOTTT!! I have to admit I was turned on: God she can bend like a pretzel… I mean WOW!"_

"_That's it "Peter though "Look Paula, I'm..."_

"_Oh don't worry Gallagher I'm not hurt! All the contrary in fact! Now at least I don't feel like a complete idiot like before, when I knew better and you just thought I didn't. Well well, look who's the idiot now uh?_

_You could have at least shut the windows closed, you're a star, you should've known better!"_

Peter stood on the other side of the phone speechless! _"So she already knew?" _He thought.

"_Bet you're wondering how I found out aren't you? Let me save you the trouble: do you remember that morning I was in the mood and you were not? Well I thought it was really weird, since you always are, so I got up and once I got downstairs I ran into our maid, and guess what..?"_

"_She had found my PDA in the pocket of my jeans "_he said. He had on that "how-could-I-have-been-so-stupid" expression.

"_Exactly" _Paula's voice was sarcastic. _"and just imagine how funny it was when it rang signaling a message from Kelly that said : -hey mister , could you bring some of that chocolate ice cream I love so much please? After that mind blowing sex yesterday, I was crazy exhausted and didn't have any sweets to calm myself down. Be here soon please.-"_

"_Uh …Paula… I'm …I don't know what to say except that I'm sorry, but I really can't change things and it wasn't fair to anyone to keep on going like this?" _said Peter

"_Look Peter" she had dropped her cool sarcastic act, now she sounded defeated "I'm sorry too, I just hoped you actually meant it when you said we were going to be fine eventually"_

"_I'm sorry" _said Peter _"I … I guess that's all I wanted to say"_

"_Yeah well I'm sorry too! But knowing you, I imagine you really love her"_

He didn't let her finish _"I do, I really do!"_

"…_or you never would have left us." _continued Paula

There was silence then Peter spoke again _"I guess so!"_

"_So I guess…" _Paula started. Now she was sobbing, but she tried hard to keep her voice steady

"_This is it!" _concluded Peter.

"_Yeah. Look… This is this is too hard for me I guess I'm going to hang up now! Bye Peter."_

"_Bye Paula" _She had already hung up

**Two hours Later at Peter's**

Peter was sitting down on the sofa, holding his head between his hands; both his kids were at school and with his wife being out of state for work he was all alone in an empty house.

The door was closed, but unlocked.

Peter was deep in his thoughts, when he felt the sofa pillow sink a bit, just like when somebody's sitting down next to you; soon after that a pair of hands were slipping from behind him and clasped together on his belly, and a head rested on his left shoulder.

If it were anyone else, they'd have freaked out in a situation like this, though Peter knew fairly well whose touch this was, and he just sat there still, and quiet.

There was a comfortable silence, before the person hugging him started speaking with the softest voice anyone would like to hear when in need of comfort.

"_Hey." _Kelly said

"_Hey yourself" _Peter responded, he's voice wasn't steady…who's would have been in a moment like that though?

"_I didn't scary you coming in like this did I?" _Kelly asked

"_Well I love you! I could I possibly be scared of you?" _he tried to lighten the mood and he actually succeeded causing a smile to spread on both their faces.

For the next two, three minutes they stayed there in the same position, in silence, until they both realized they were slightly uncomfortable in that position so they moved ; Kelly now was sitting on the left side of the sofa and he was half laying down on it and half on her.

She stroked his cheek with her hand and bowed her head down to catch his lips in a soft close-mouthed kiss.

Once she pulled away she smiled at him, who still had his eyes closed and without even opening them he said _"what? That's all I get? I'm hurting, come on!"_

_Kelly had a mischievous grin on "Oh, so my kisses heal all wounds?"_

_Peter had now his eyes open "well, let's see! I'm pretty wounded here" he pointed at hi heart_

_She bowed her head over the spot he had just pointed out and kissed it, then "still hurt?" she asked._

"_A little, but hey I've got to tell you it feels so much better now" _Peter said.

Kelly nodded _"Right! Is there somewhere el…" _he didn't let her finish and pulled her head down and kissed her with all the passion in the world.

This time he was the one to open his mouth first granting access to her soft tongue and massaging hers with his own.

She, meanwhile, was still stroking his cheek with her hand.

Eventually the kiss became so rushed that she had to pull back to take a breath.

"_Well you're quite a good healer yourself you know?" _she said breathless; her eyes closed.

"_You have no idea" _Peter said while standing up from his position.

In one move he pushed her backward on the sofa so that she was lying down on her back, and climbed on top of her between her parted legs.

He then started to kiss her again.

Her hands were stroking the back of his head between his mop of black hair.

With another stroke of tongues, she started breathing heavily and moaning in pleasure.

Peter was in ecstasy, and apparently so was she. His hands started wandering down her body; one under her stylish top, and the other down to unbutton her jeans.

She usually liked to stay on top, though this time, she knew he was going through a hard time; therefore she just let him free to do whatever he wanted with her. She wasn't complaining. Besides… "He is a hell of a good healer" she thought smiling in his mouth.

Peter had now one hand on her breast, and the other, was sliding at an incredibly frustrating pace, inside her lacy panties.

Once he got over her folds and tested how wet she was already, he started massaging her slowly.

"Mmhmm… Oh God Peter…" was all she could let out, before he got up from her and "stood" on his knees offering her out his hand.

She took it and he walked to his and his wife's, well his ex wife's, bedroom.

Once they got there, he turned around and cupped her face with his hands and kissed her passionately.

Her hands were over his.

Peter pulled back from the kiss for a few seconds to look into her eyes, while doing so, he brought his hands to the hem of her jeans and pushed them down.

She was breathing heavily, more than usual.

This was one of the best moments of her life. She had thought this on the first time she and Peter had slept together, though she realized that this time it wasn't just sex they were having. They were making love, and this time they weren't just sneaking around. They were a couple, officially; she wasn't the other girl anymore.

Then she heard him say it again _"I love you Kelly" _he was now facing her again, staring in her eyes.

"_I know I haven't said this enough but I'm willing to correct this" _he said

"_I already know you do" _she answered back, before pulling his shirt up and off of him and putting her hand on his chest pushing him back-wards toward the bed.

He smiled and scooped her up in his harms; she wrapped her legs around his waist in time enough before he fell on the bed with her straddling him.

She went down to capture his lips, though he soon set up, having realized she was still wearing her top.

He lifted it up off her, meanwhile her hands went down to unbutton his trousers this time, and while she was already there she took off his boxers too.

"_God Mister, look what I can do to you!" _she said

"_I know, "eh_ said with a tender voice _"you just wait and see what I will, do to you"._

That's it, she couldn't wait anymore, so she just took of her panties and rolled them over so that he could be on top of her; her legs parted, harms around his neck, Peter put the tip of his manhood at her entrance and entered her slowly, filling her bit by bit deep inside.

They were in heaven.

He stayed still inside her for a few seconds, before starting to move in and out of her, slowly and deeply.

"_Ahh…Peter…" _she moaned: He was pumping powerfully.

Both sweaty their bodies were stroking against one another in the sexiest ways.

Peter was kissing her neck passionately never wanting this moment to stop.

He lifted both her arms over her head, and entangled her hands with his.

Their bodies were dancing in a desperate fashion. The both of them moaning loudly into each other's mouths now…

Peter was more than ready, but he was waiting for her to be too, so he started not only pumping in and out, but also rotating in side her, filling her like no man had ever done with her.

When he walls clamping down around him, he smiled into her mouth, knowing all too well that this was the signal she was about to have her orgasm.

Within seconds there it came, powerful, she had to pull out from the kiss to be able to scream out loud in a way he had never heard her do it. She was shaking in his harms, violently, almost unable to keep herself steady.

Her legs were tightened around his waist strongly. She didn't want to let him go…and truthfully, he wasn't going anywhere.

Hearing her screaming he "prepared "himself to come inside here as powerful as he could, but something stopped him!!

Her walls clamped down around him once again.

Breathless, he kept moving in and out of her, while she came down from her second high,; then he finally came has well, shouting her name out loud, before collapsing on top of her.

He didn't roll off of her, but he did withdraw from her and rested his head on her chest.

Kelly wrapped her harms around him in a cuddling position.

She kissed the top of his head while they both tried to regain their breaths.

"You know, if any healing process was like this, I'd want to get sick a lot more often." She said

"Yeah well, me too" he answered back.

They stayed in silence for a while before Kelly moved his head from her chest and cupped it with her hands "Peter?" she started

"Yheah?"said Peter

"I don't believe I tell you that much either but I want to make up for it from now on!"

He smiled his hundred watts smile "I already know it too"

"You already know what?" she asked

"That you love me!! How could you not right?"

"Yeah… that's right… I mean… you're such a good healer!!"

Peter smiled at her response and pressed his lips over hers, starting their second session of the day!!


End file.
